


Tumblr ficlets

by cptxrogers



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Noir
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated Steve/Tony ficlets which were originally posted on Tumblr.Chapter 1: sleepy cuddly early-canon identity porn fluff (616, General)Chapter 2: the first time Steve realises he's in love with Tony (616, General)Chapter 3: dirty talk by Steve (MCU, Explicit)Chapter 4: blowjob smut (MCU, Explicit)Chapter 5: "I tried to say fuck off and fight me at the same time and I said fuck me" (MCU, Teen And Up)Chapter 6: A Farewell Kiss (Noir, General)Chapter 7: Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark (AA, Teen And Up)Chapter 8: Cheesy romantic gesture (AvAc, General)





	1. sleepy cuddly early-canon identity porn fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these little tiny fics, so I thought I'd collect all the ones I've done so far together in one place. Hope you enjoy reading them!
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to write, feel free to send me a [message on tumblr](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/ask).

Steve padded through the halls of the mansion, tired but having given up on sleep. He appreciated the luxury of having his own space, but sometimes the isolation was tough. Perhaps Jarvis had left out some milk and cookies in the kitchen that he could distract himself with.

He was pleased to catch a glimpse of shiny red and gold armor and he found his pal Iron Man tucked onto the end of the kitchen sofa.

“Hey, fella,” Steve said with a warm smile. “Couldn’t sleep either?” Iron Man’s expression was inscrutable beneath the mask, but Steve had months of practice at reading the subtle changes in his teammate’s body language, and he could tell from the slump of his shoulders that Iron Man was as tired as he was.

“It’s been a frustrating day.” Even with his modulated voice, Iron Man sounded clipped. “Stark had another one of his brilliant ideas, and we wasted hours trying out modifications which didn’t work.”

“You shouldn’t be so harsh on Mr. Stark,” Steve chided as he dropped onto the sofa next to him. He knew that Iron Man had a complicated relationship with his employer, but he thought he was being uncharacteristically uncharitable towards him. “He does a lot for us.”

“I guess,” conceded Iron Man. “He pays for all this. At least he’s putting his money to good use.”

“No, it’s more that that. He brought the team together. He made this place our home. And he designed this wonderful armor.” Steve reached out his hand towards Iron Man’s chestplate but stopped before he made contact. “May I?”

“Of course, Cap,” Iron Man seemed to relax as Steve scooted closer and ran his hand down the armor.

“I think Mr. Stark is as much a hero as any of us,” Steve said, smiling as he felt the smooth planes beneath his hand. Iron Man slid his am around his shoulders and Steve tucked his head into the crook of his neck. “Everything he’s been through, and still all he wants to do is to help people.”

Iron Man froze for a fraction of a second before softly squeezing Steve’s shoulder. “You’re a wonder, you know that, Winghead? The way you see the good in everyone.”

“I learned from the best,” Steve said warmly, stifling a yawn. He could feel the soft thrum of the armor’s inner workings beneath his cheek, soothing him, and his eyes fluttered shut as Iron Man gently brushed the hair from his forehead.

Perhaps sleep was not quite such a lost cause after all.


	2. the first time Steve realises he's in love with Tony

It wasn’t dramatic. There weren’t any earth-shattering revelations or panicked near-death realisations. It was just another morning in the tower, Steve stopping off in the kitchen to get breakfast after his workout. Tony was slumped on the couch, hair mussed, eyes a little wild, obviously having been up all night. He’s mainlining coffee while tapping on a Stark Pad with one hand and juggling a phone in the other, yelling something about stock prices and SI board members. 

Tony looks up when he hears Steve come in and smiles at him. Just for half a second, eyes crinkled, face lit up like Steve walking in is the best thing that’s happened to him today. Then his attention snaps back to the phone and he’s scowling and snapping and making exasperated noises again. 

And the funny thing is that Steve doesn’t even mind, he’s just glad that Tony knows he’s there. He thinks it’s kind of charming how dedicated Tony is to his work, the way he throws himself fully and bodily into everything he does. He thinks that he’d like to draw Tony like this, to try to capture that way that he looks… soft, somehow. Gentle. Like under all of his sniping and abrasiveness, there’s this warm, glowing blue light he gives off that illuminates everyone who comes near him. 

Steve thinks that he’s pretty lucky that he gets to be in Tony’s orbit, to share a bit of that light. He gets to see that under the remarkable armor is an even more remarkable man. He wants to be near him, is all, whether it’s as the hero Iron Man or the genius inventor Mr Stark or just as his messy beautiful Tony. 

_Oh_ , Steve thinks to himself. Oh.


	3. dirty talk by Steve

“You think you could satisfy me, do you, Tony?” Steve’s chin jutted up as he sprawled across the bed, rubbing the palm of his hand across the bulge in his trousers.

“Buh. Um. Yeah,” Tony said, fidgeting, hands clenched at his sides, eyes flicking all around at the room but constantly returning to Steve. “I can. Uhh. I’ll make it good for you, Steve.” 

Steve pushed off his trousers and underwear, tossing them into a corner before returning his hand to his hard cock and squeezing. “You think you’ve got what it takes? Are you sure you can keep up? Can you can fuck me hard enough to make me moan?”

“God, yes, whatever you want, whatever you need, I’ll, ahh, I’ll do it.” Famed playboy sex icon Tony Stark, reduced to a babbling mess by a bit of dirty talk. Steve found it rather gratifying. 

“Grab the lube from the bedside cabinet and get over here then. I want you to finger me, Tony. Fill me up with your fingers, get me good and wet. Then you’re going to pound me into the mattress.”

Tony scrambled to obey, shedding his clothes and grabbing up the lube to coat his fingers as he joined Steve on the bed.

“Or I could always snap a cock ring on you and ride you till I’m exhausted,” Steve said with a smirk. “I could get myself off as many times as I liked and you’d have to lie there and take it. I’d fuck myself senseless till you were sobbing and begging to come.”

“Jesus, Steve,” breathed Tony, sliding one finger into him. “Give a guy a break.”

“I’d like to see how many times I could go. You know I’ve never really tested the limits of that before? The serum was pretty efficient stuff; I know I can get off at least three times in an hour.” Steve dug his fingers into Tony’s shoulders insistently and Tony inserted another finger.

“I’m not sure I can even deal with hearing the answer to this question, but I’ll forever be curious if I don’t ask: how? How do you know that, Steve?” Tony vaguely wondered if there was someone he should be feeling jealous of.

“Why do you think I spend so much time in the shower every morning and every evening, Tony?”

Tony whimpered. “Because you’re, ahh, dedicated to a clean and healthy lifestyle?”

“If I don’t jerk off at least twice a day I’m just _miserable_.” Steve looked entirely too smug as Tony slid his fingers in and out of his hole.

“I’ll have to remember that next time you’re giving me shit about not following orders. I’ll remind you to go and toss one off before we continue.”

“Or you could help me out. Much more efficient that way, don’t you think? You could start jerking me off under the table at SHIELD briefings and keep us both happy.”

“Oh, god, Steve, don’t even start with that,” Tony said, gazing wide-eyed at Steve squirming against his hand. “Watch out or I’ll think you’re serious. I’ll take you up on that one day.”

“Good,” said Steve, eyes narrowed. “I’d like you to warm me up before we get to the main action.”

“Do I even… dear god… want to ask what the _main action_ involves?”

“Get the fuck on with prepping me and I’ll demonstrate,” Steve huffed, pushing himself down onto Tony’s fingers and humming in satisfaction. “Trust me, you don’t want to keep me waiting when I’m like this.”

“I’m beginning to realize that,” Tony said, only slightly disappointed that he couldn’t spend more time gawping at the sight of Steve blissfully fucking himself on his fingers.

Steve brought his own hand to his mouth, licked a long stripe up it, and flicked his slicked fingers across the head of his cock, exhaling hard. “Are you going to get me off any time soon, Tony?” Steve asked as he played with himself. “Or am I going to have to do all the work myself?”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Tony tried with the sternest expression he could muster under the circumstances. “That behavior is… un-Captain America-ly.”

“What, you didn’t realize that Captain America was always a hungry cockslut? I guess they kept that bit out of the history books.” Steve flicked a quick salute off to Tony as he drew his hand away and reached for the condoms and more lube, and Tony made a choking sound. “Though I can’t imagine why you’d think that an army boy was going to be some blushing virgin. Even before the serum, I knew how to get what I wanted.”

“And what do you want now, _Captain_?” Tony asked, rolling on a condom and slicking himself up with lube, summoning up the last reserves of his self-control not to throw himself on top of Steve and attempt to devour him whole.

“I want you to fucking hurry the fuck up and fuck me hard, Stark,” Steve snapped, chin angled up at Tony in a defiant challenge from where he was spread across the pillows. “If you think you’re up to the challenge, that is.”

Right. It was like that. Okay then.

Tony rose to the obvious bait and pushed back Steve’s right thigh with his hand, spreading him wider. His fingertips dug into the firm muscle as he slid the head of his cock into Steve’s heat.

Steve growled with satisfaction and arched his back to draw Tony in deeper. Tony gasped as he was pulled forward and he braced a hand on the headboard to steady himself.

Steve looked up at him with a glint in his eye. “Time to show me what you’ve got, Iron Man.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, even when it was leaving him sweaty and unbalanced and mind-blowingly turned on, Tony thrust firmly all the way into Steve, watching Steve’s lashes as his eyes fluttered shut.

Tony pulled out and thrust again, as hard as he dared. Steve groaned encouragingly and wrapped his leg around Tony’s back, squeezing them closer together. Tony settled in to a hard and fast pace that would have had him worrying about the comfort of his partner, were it not for Steve loudly moaning out encouragements.

“Mmm, Tony, you feel so good, the way you fill me up with your cock.” Steve twisted his hands into the wooden beams on the headboard and grabbed on. “Too bad we don’t have the materials for you to tie me up. I love being pinned in place while I’m getting fucked, but I keep breaking regular restraints.”

“God, do you want that, Steve? I can help with that. Let me think, reinforced ropes, vibranium cuffs, I’m sure I could come up with something,” Tony gawped as he slammed forward.

“Next time,” Steve said, sounding pleased with himself. “Get me off to my satisfaction tonight, and you can tie me up next time.”

Tony moaned and leaned in to kiss Steve, tongues sloppy as sweat-soaked skin slid between them. Steve brought his hands down to Tony’s sides and let the kiss linger for a few seconds, then made the best of their change in positions and rolled Tony onto his back until he was spread beneath him, weight pressing down on his thighs, muscled clenched as he slid down on Tony’s cock.

“Now I’ve got you right where I want you, Stark,” Steve said, eyes blown. “I’m going to ride you till you till you’re out of your skull with it. And you better not come before I do, you hear me?”

“I, ahhh, I’ll do my best,” Tony mumbled, jaw going slack as Steve began to bounce up and down on his cock.

Steve leaned backwards, eyes closed and head back up as he fucked himself on Tony, dick slapping against his belly as he moved. He rode him firm and fast, eyes glazed and blissed out. He stretched his arms over his head, pulling back his shoulders as he slammed himself down harder, then slid a hand down to his dick and started jerking himself in time with his movements.

Tony, who had been concentrating furiously on not spilling his load since the minute he got inside Steve, took a deep breath and averted his eyes for a moment. There was only so much that a man could handle, and the sight of Captain America jerking himself off while riding your dick was surely enough to reduce anyone to incapacity.

When Tony looked back, Steve was smirking at him like he fucking _knew_ exactly what Tony was thinking.

“Don’t worry, Tony, I’m close,” Steve said, sounding breathy for the first time. “I’m going to come all over your chest, and then I want to feel you come inside me.”

“Oh, Steve, fuck, okay.”

Steve bounced a few more times and gave a rough twist to the head of his own cock, freezing in place for a moment. Tony stared open-mouthed and tried not to breathe. He felt Steve’s muscles contracting around him as Steve came, groaning and gasping and splattering Tony with droplets of come.

“Oh, _Tony_ ,” Steve breathed, beaming down at him. “You’re so good to me.”

And that, somewhat embarrassingly, was it for Tony. He could throw out innuendos and filth with the best of them, but the adoring way that Steve looked down at him had him over the edge in seconds. His fingers grasped onto Steve’s firmly muscled ass and he pulsed inside him, vision whiting out before his entire body turned to jelly.

As Tony gradually floated back to consciousness, Steve pulled off and collapsed onto his side next to him. Tony rolled off the condom, tied it, and chucked it into a corner, missing the bin by a good few feet.

To Tony’s surprise, Steve threw an arm across his chest and snuggled up to his side. Tony wouldn’t have imagined Steve as a cuddler, but he felt dozy and comfortable with the heavy weight of Steve pressed down on him and the musky smell of sex hanging in the air, so he wasn’t going to complain.

“So, did I meet your requirements, Captain Rogers?” Tony gently teased as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Were you adequately satisfied?”

“I don’t know about that, Tony,” Steve said, looking severe. Tony fought down a wave of panic and shame. But then Steve’s face broke into a broad grin and Tony felt a rush of warmth straight to his heart. “We’ll have to try it a few times more to make sure.”


	4. blowjob smut

“Jesus, Rogers, I had no idea you had such an oral fixation,” Tony breathed, inhaling sharply through his nose as Steve sucked his fingers into his mouth.

Tony watched wide-eyed as Steve wrapped his lips around his fingers and ran his tongue across the soft pads of his fingertips. Steve closed his eyes and opened his mouth as Tony pressed his hand further forward, fingers sliding towards the back of his throat. Steve’s left hand slid into his lap as he ran the palm of his hand across his crotch, bringing his right hand up to rub against the bulge in Tony’s jeans.

Tony’s head snapped back as Steve massaged his cock through his jeans while sucking on his fingers. “Christ, that’s good. I bet you suck cock like a proper American hero.”

Steve blushed a little at that, unzipping Tony’s fly one-handed while still sucking gently at the fingers pressed into his mouth. When he pulled down Tony’s jeans and boxers, pushing aside the fabric to reveal Tony’s already hard cock, he pulled off Tony’s fingers with a wet pop and looked up at him from under his lashes with a cheeky but bashful smile. “Let me show you how a real hero sucks cock, huh Iron Man?”

Tony’s breath hitched and the fingers of his left hand tangled in Steve’s hair. Steve licked his lips, looking the tiniest bit smug as he bent forward to run his tongue over the head of Tony’s cock. Tony moaned at the contact, staring down at Steve with an expression of mild delirium.

Steve flicked his tongue experimentally over the head once again, smiled as Tony gasped, and licked a long stripe up the underside. Tony’s fingers flexed in the back of his hair, tugging gently but insistently, and Steve took a deep breath before wrapping his lips all the way around Tony’s dick.

Tony growled deep in the base of his throat, which Steve took as a sign of encouragement, and he bent forward to swallow Tony down whole. He felt Tony’s dick sliding across his tongue and into the warmth of his mouth, inhaling sharply through his nose as Tony pushed forward against the back of his throat.

Steve pulled back enough to hold the base of Tony’s cock with his right hand as he slid his lips up and down, revelling in the sharp inhales he pulled from Tony. He slackened his jaw further to suck him deep, feeling the head of Tony’s cock pushing against the back of his throat. He breathed through his nose and opened his throat, shoving his head forward until his nose pressed into the thick hair at Tony’s crotch and Tony’s cock cut off his airway.

“Jesus, you’ll black out if you’re not careful,” Tony said, trying and failing to look aloof. “Even supersoliders have a requirement for oxygen, surely.”

Steve pulled off his cock for a second. “Maybe that’s exactly what I want,” he shot back, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“Fuck, Rogers, you’re even kinkier than my fantasies would have suggested,” Tony gasped, biting off his response and Steve sucked him down once more.

Pulling off, Steve ran his tongue across Tony’s balls as his hand pumped his cock. “Your fantasies haven’t got shit on the real deal, Stark,” Steve said with a mischievous grin.

“I’m starting to – holy _fuck_ – appreciate that, Captain,” Tony said, sweat beading across his forehead as he bit his lip. “You even manage to look smug with my balls in your mouth, and that’s truly an achievement worthy of salutation.”

Steve decided if Tony was still capable of using four syllable words, he clearly hadn’t done the job he was hoping for, and redoubled his efforts. Breathing in deep through his nose, he slid his lips around Tony’s dick while massaging the underside with his tongue. The thick vein running under the bottom of Tony’s cock throbbed as he ran the tip of his tongue across it.

“Oh, Steve, god damn,” Tony was panting now, hair flopping into his face and lips swollen from his biting at them. Steve hummed with satisfaction and Tony twitched violently.

Steve smirked to himself. That was more like it. He sucked him deep and hollowed out his cheeks. Tony’s hand moved to his shoulders, digging his fingers in with a strength that would have been painful to your average human. Steve decided that this was a good sign, and his satisfied hum made Tony moan aloud.

“Fuck, I’m close, I’m gonna…”

Steve swirled his tongue around the head of Tony’s cock and was pleased to note the way that Tony’s whole body stiffened for a moment before pulsing deep into his throat. Steve swallowed down every drop, humming with pleasure as he felt Tony’s come coating the inside of his mouth and sliding down the back of his throat.

“Oh, Jesus, Steve, that was… you’re so… I just… oh my _god._ ”

Steve looked up at Tony and was amused to see that he was actually blushing. Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire, reduced to a blushing sweetheart by a quick blowie. Who would have guessed?


	5. "I tried to say fuck off and fight me at the same time and I said fuck me"

“We can’t go barreling in half-cocked, Tony. We need a plan, and no, making it up as you go along doesn’t count.” Steve gave Tony his best Serious Look over the top of the S.H.I.E.L.D. file which documented the latest threat to world peace in the form of AI-equipped robotic spiders which had been spotted scurrying through corn fields in Kansas.

“Sure, great, let’s make sure that everything we do gets okayed by you first. I just love having to get your permission before scratching my ass.” Tony glared daggers, his shoulders hunched as he radiated displeasure in a manner somewhat comparable to an angry cat in a bathtub.

“I know you can handle yourself in a fight, but for the sake of everyone, we need to know each other’s tactics and movements. It’s safer that way.” Steve tried to lay a conciliatory hand on Tony’s shoulder, but Tony batted his arm away and leaned forward onto the balls of his feet in an attempt to make up the height difference between them.

“Oh, it’s for the good of the team, is it? Not because you love being bossy, huh, Captain?” Tony spat, his eyes narrowed as he got up in Steve’s face.

Steve took a deep breath, grit his teeth, and willed himself to stay still and stay calm. “I’m not being _bossy_ , Stark. But we need to find a way to work as a team,” Steve’s chin jutted up as he spoke, because god damn it, this was his job and it wasn’t his fault that Tony couldn’t see that. “And in case you didn’t notice yet, I’m actually the one in charge here.”

“Oh, FUCK ME, ROGERS!” Tony yelled.

Steve gawped for a second, open-mouthed.

“God damn it. I meant fuck YOU, Rogers. Or fight me. Or both, I don’t know, don’t give me that look.” Tony’s attempt at casually dismissive was rather undermined by the furious blush which was spreading across his face.

It was probably for the best that Tony had very little in the way of visible shame, because he really was one ugly blusher. Red blotches broke out across his cheeks, and the tips of his ears turned an unhealthy shade of puce. If he was being totally honest with himself, Steve found it rather endearing.

Tony’s scowl deepened as he caught sight of the amused twinkle in Steve’s eye. “It’s not what you think! I know you think my mind is always in the gutter but… it’s just… You’re distracting, okay?! The way you’re always ordering me around and giving me grief and the way you stand there with your stupid perfect hair and your stupid sculpted abs and that stupid charming smile.” Tony reached out to poke Steve in the chest for emphasis, realized what he was doing, blushed some more, and awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets.

A switch flicked as Steve frantically reviewed his interactions with Tony and conceded, just a little bit late, that their arguments did seem to involve rather more touching each other and pushing each other into walls and staring at each other’s lips than was typical. _Ahh_. Well, that explained it then.

“Fuck you, huh?” Steve said with a mischievous grin, leaning forward until his hot breath brushed past Tony’s ear, “If that’s what you wanted, Tony, all you had to do was ask.”


	6. A Farewell Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Marvel Noir universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the “last times/farewells” square on my stony bingo card.  
> Entirely inspired by [this gorgeous Noir fanart](http://hellogarbagetime.tumblr.com/post/158154973979/day-810-marvel-noir-a-farewell-kiss).

Tomorrow, there’ll be danger and action and thrilling heroics. There’ll be pain and fear and the chilling clarity that comes from knowing you could die at any second. Tomorrow, the mission calls for them both.

But tonight, they have this moment. The snow falling in gentle flurries, the blurry yellow haze of the street lamp, the soft glow of the sky. Steve’s hand on his cheek, fingers in his hair, heart beating next to his. A port in the storm - a moment of reprieve.

Steve’s lips meet his, soft and tender and terribly sad, like he’s trying to memorize this, like it might be the last chance he gets. Tony clings to him tighter, wishing that he could hold this feeling and carry it with him as a talisman against the darkness. Steve pulls back and regards him, and Tony can see the worry and the care and the wanting written all over his face.

“I’ll come back,” Tony promises, holding his hand close to his heart. “I’ll see you again.”

Steve nods tightly, eyes shining with unshed tears. There’s a weight of grief hanging on him, scars where the crystalline shards of loss have torn down to his heart, and all Tony wants to do is to carry him far from here and smooth away every crinkle from his brow.

But they have their orders and their duties; tasks not yet completed; work still to be done. Always more to be done. Perhaps one day, when the war is over and the fighting has ended, they might find a quiet space for themselves. The thought of rest, of home, sends a sharp lance of desperate longing through Tony’s heart. He knows that he could die tomorrow and that would be no more than he deserves. But Steve, this man, this remarkable man with his kindness and his strength and his love, he has to survive. Tony can’t countenance the thought of a world without his goodness in it.

“Please,” he says, looking into soft eyes full of anguish, “Be safe, Steve.”


	7. Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve prepares a very special present for Tony's birthday.   
> Set in the AA universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post right here](http://g-knowswhat.tumblr.com/post/160734197258/steve-i-dont-know-what-to-get-tony-for-his).

Tony walked into his bedroom, ready to kick off his shoes and collapse into bed, but stopped short when his heart attempted to beat its way out of his chest.

The source of his distress was lying on his bed, buck naked apart from a strategically placed shield covering his modesty. “Happy birthday, Mr. Stark,” Steve said with a salacious smile.

Tony let out an undignified wheezing sound and groped around for something to hold himself up on. He eventually found the back of a chair, and grasped it firmly, eyes running over Steve from the delicate tips of his toes to the soft fluffy bangs of his hair.

“Steve… whu… err… what… are you doing?” he asked breathlessly.

“Well, see, I was talking with the team,” Steve said smoothly. “We were discussing what to get you for your birthday.”

“You don’t have to get me anything-” he said, feeling himself flushing, eyes drawn to the elegant curve of Steve’s calves.

“I know we don’t _have_ to, but we wanted to. _I_ wanted to. But I couldn’t think of anything to buy you that you don’t already have. What do you get the man who has everything?”

Tony nodded along dumbly, trying not to stare at Steve’s thick, juicy thighs.

“So Bruce said that I get you something personal and from the heart, and then Clint suggested that I should show up on your bed naked. It… it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Clint suggested?” Tony felt a little woozy but made a mental note to give Clint a raise.

“Oh God. I misjudged this, didn’t I? I thought you and I, we had, umm, an understanding, but I think I made a mistake. I’m terribly sorry, Tony, I’ll just leave and then we can never speak of this again-”

“NO,” yelped Tony frantically. “I mean. It’s fine. You’re here now. Do you want to stay? If you’d like to stay, that would be, umm, absolutely okay with me.”

“Yeah?” Steve ducked his head bashfully and Tony admired the graceful arc of his neck.

“Yeah.”

Steve relaxed a little, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Sam mentioned to me that. Uhh. You might sort of… like me?”

Sam, that dirty rotten traitor! That was the last time Tony was going to share anything personal with him.

“And the rest of the team, well, they sort of agreed.”

“You discussed my attraction to you with the entire team?” Tony couldn’t even say he was surprised at this point. He thought he’d been subtle about his embarrassingly intense crush, but apparently not. This is what you get for inviting a bunch of superspies and highly trained agents to live in your house.

“In fact, they sort of discussed it with me. Natasha’s exact words were ‘If you don’t make a move soon, Steve, then I’m going to do it for you.’ and I thought I better, umm, spare us that? I didn’t think it would be much fun to have a date forced on us by the scariest woman Russia ever produced.”

“Yep, good call with that one.” Tony shuddered. “And they’re not wrong. I do like you Steve, and I have for a while.” Tony forced the words out while looking at the ceiling, trying not to get distracted by _all that skin_ , but when he glanced down he saw that Steve was beaming at him.

“So, uh, what do we do now?” Tony asked, tugging at his collar. Was it just him, or was it hot in here? He gazed at the strong muscle of Steve’s shoulder and let his eyes slide down to the smooth expanse of his chest, his firm abs, a sparse trail of blonde hair leading down to-

“You come over here and enjoy your present,” Steve said, shifting slightly so the shield moved until it only barely covered him.

Tony’s eyes went wide and he took a deep, steadying breath before running over and pouncing on Steve, tossing the shield to the floor with a clank. “Best. Birthday. _Ever_ ,” he said, smiling hopelessly as Steve pulled him in for a kiss.


	8. Cheesy romantic gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to show his affection through the medium of cheese and carved vegetables.  
> Set in the Avengers Academy universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny reverse bang fic, inspired by nim-lock‘s [adorable art](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/163561064628/cap-im-tiny-rb-round-5-serum) of AvAc Steve giving Tony a bouquet.

“Is that… a  _cheese bouquet_?” Tony asked disbelievingly. His cheeks reddened with what Steve guessed could have been either secret delight or utter disgust.

“Umm.” Steve looked down at the edible bouquet in his hand, with its leafy greens and carrot spirals and celery carved into lattice shapes. Long wooden sticks poked up from the greens with blocks of various cheeses bobbing gently on the end.

He’d spent hours carving the vegetables under the exacting directions of Jan and Natasha, who had taken a sadistic delight in teasing him about his plan. It had seemed like a fun idea at the time – he wanted to give Tony a gift, and he was always ragging him about how he ought to eat something other than cup noodles and Jarvis’ PB&J sandwiches – but now it seemed ridiculously excessive.

Who carved vegetables for their friends? Let alone into the shape of flowers? He might as well have displayed a sign detailing his embarrassing crush on Tony across his chest for everyone to see.

“It’s. Well. Yes, it’s a cheese bouquet. I know how you feel about cheese and I thought you might. Umm. Like it.”

Smooth, Rogers, he thought with a grimace. Real smooth.

Tony brought a hand up to his mouth and actually giggled.

Terrific. Now Tony was laughing at him. Steve wondered if he could toss the stupid cheese bouquet over a wall and find a bush to hide in until the shame wore off.

“Sorry, this is so corny, I thought… I thought it might be nice but…”

“Not at all.” Tony pulled himself together and took the bouquet, turning it around in his hand to admire the vegetables and smiling when he leaned into to smell the pungent wedge of Camembert.

“Actually, this might be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me,” he said, sounding almost shy. “And the cheesiest,” he added with a wink.

Steve’s heart hammered in his chest and Tony’s eyes flicked around the quad uncertainly, and then suddenly he leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek.

Steve froze and tried not to panic.

Tony leaned back and gave him a massive grin. “Luckily for you, I do love all things cheesy.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Go to Sleep Brain. It’s too Early for This S**t (Tumblr Ficlets Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768128) by [MiniRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven)




End file.
